


Eight wonderful years

by orphan_account



Series: Sweet Valley Alt [1]
Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, California, Comic Book Time, Gen, It’s just too 2000s for the early ‘90s, OC Unicorn Club members, Semi-Canonical Character, Semi-Floating Timelines, Sweet Valley is where Ventura and Oxnard are in real life, The only series I’m ignoring is SVJH, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if the Wakefield twins....were triplets? And their triplet was a brother,at that? Covers Alice’s pregnancy through second grade.





	Eight wonderful years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodredcherries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/gifts), [LuxKen27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/gifts).



**Apollo-Soyuz 2 Launches**

By Kenneth Boyce

Astronauts Al Worden, Bruce McCandless, and Ed Gibson struck out for space at 5:01 AM EDT today. Their historic mission involves docking with the Soyuz 29 spacecraft in Earth orbit. Cosmonauts Georgi Dobrovolsky and Valery Ryumin,launched yesterday,are patiently awaiting their crew mates. Their 7 day joint mission is a repeat of last year’s Apollo Soyuz. The next two joint missions,scheduled for 1978 and 1979 respectively,will feature an Apollo-Salyut docking and a Soyuz-Skylab 2 docking.

————

 **Local** **heiress** **to wed,also announces pregnancy**

By Ron Eastman, with photography by Alex Howell

Marie Vanhorne, 26, heiress to Jefferson Vanhorne’s medical equipment fortune,announced her engagement to 24-year-old Patman heir Henry Patman on Tuesday. She is also two months along with their first child.

The wedding will be held in December at St.Philip’s Church in Hawthorne. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m ignoring that bull— from The Patmans of Sweet Valley about Marie having breast cancer. The book never says how old Hank and Marie were when they re-connected,but implied that they were in their late twenties.
> 
> If you’re in Hawthorne,don’t bother with looking for St.Philip’s Church:it doesn’t exist. Think of it as an equivalent of St.Vibiana’s Cathedral,in LA.


End file.
